Family Portrait
by Deekie
Summary: In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that


Family Portrait

_Momma please stop cryin, I can__'__t stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn__'__t mean those nasty things you  
said _

We all slept over at Kyoya's house. It was late; I thought that I was the only one up. I heard noises, so I got out of the bed and crept out of the room, down the hall and saw him. Kyoya was sitting in the living room, crying with a glass in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. He was sobbing and eventually stood up in rage and flung to bottle against the wall and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. I felt tears come to my eyes and ran back to my room. I got out my phone and rang Tamaki. He didn't answer but i left a message telling him how Kyoya didn't mean to call him those names, but it was hard to speak through the flood of tears.

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain__'__t easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you__'__ll see  
I don__'__t want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family _

All they ever do now is fight. Tamaki comes back once in a blue moon and they fight. They'll fight about anything and everything. They fight about the money the Host Club brings in; they fight about Hikaru and Kaoru's act and how Honey isn't being cute enough or how I'm not being nice enough. It's so hard to come back to this every day. I don't know how to be sweet to the guests anymore; I don't think I can after seeing what it's done to them.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I__'__ll be better, Mommy I__'__ll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I__'__ll be better, Daddy please don__'__t  
leave_

Please Tamaki! Don't leave us! Kyoya, please! I'll do anything; I'll work double! I'll get as many clients as you want! Please Tamaki! I'll be so much better! I'll dress and act more like a girl and I'll be a much better daughter and I won't be mean to you! Please don't leave!

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can__'__t stand the sound_

Please stop shouting! I hate it when you shout! Please don't yell! Please don't! Please, please just stop!

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

He's crying again. Trust me, Tamaki, he does love you! He does care! I know that he can hurt you, but please understand that we love you too, we want you to stay! We need you!

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don__'__t wanna go back to that place, but don__'__t have  
no choice, no way  
It ain__'__t easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don__'__t want love to destroy me like it did my  
family _

I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't stand the fighting. They all fought today and I didn't know what to do. I don't want to go back; I can't, but I know that I have to. What can I do?! It's so hard. How can love be so cruel?! I never want to love! It's ruined everything!

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I__'__ll be better, Mommy I__'__ll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I__'__ll be better, Daddy please don__'__t  
leave_

Please, Tamaki! Don't leave us! Please, don't go! What can I do? Please! I'll do anything! I'll be better; I'll be so sweet and I'll help! Please, don't leave!

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let__'__s play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don__'__t wanna have to split the holidays  
I don__'__t want two addresses  
I don__'__t want a step-brother anyways  
And I don__'__t want my mom to have to change her  
last name _

In all of the photos the guests see, we seem normal. We look like we always have; one big happy (slightly incestuous) family. We pretend and act as usual. Please don't go, Tamaki! Don't go to France with her! I don't want to go there to visit! I don't want you to live there! I don't want a new step-brother! I don't want you and Kyoya to split up! Please?!

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

Everyone thinks that all is normal with us. It does seem like it; please, can we go back to normal? I want it all to be the same again. The pictures are lies; we have to pretend like it's all fine and happy; like all is natural.

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I__'__ll be better, Mommy I__'__ll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I__'__ll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I__'__ll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) _

Please! Can we be a family again?! I'll do anything! Please don't leave, Tamaki! Don't leave us; I'll do anything! I'll be a better Host! We'll be one big happy family! I'll be a better daughter! Please don't leave!

_Daddy don__'__t leave  
Daddy don__'__t leave  
Daddy don__'__t leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don__'__t leave  
Daddy don__'__t leave  
Daddy don__'__t leave  
Don't leave us here alone_

Please, Tamaki. Come back. Please! We need you! You kept us together! You lit up our lives! Please come back! I need you! Don't leave us here alone!

_Mom will be nicer  
I__'__ll be so much better, I__'__ll tell my brother  
Oh, I won__'__t spill the milk at dinner  
I__'__ll be so much better, I__'__ll do everything right  
I__'__ll be your little girl forever  
I__'__ll go to sleep at night_

Kyoya will be nicer! He won't snap or be mean! Please come back! We'll be better at everything! I'll tell the others too! Please! I'll be more careful! I won't break anything! I'll put my finger down first so the glass won't make an annoying sound! Please come back! I'll be a perfect Host; please! I'll be your daughter! I'll be perfect! I'll wear those girly clothes and be your little girl forever! I'll go to sleep at night and leave you and Kyoya alone! Please come back, please don't leave us!

**

_**Heya, sooo... what do ye think??**_

_**I got this idea from this video I saw on youtube. I think you should check it out if you like this... the name of the video is "Host Club's Second Family Portrait/If Mummy and Daddy Broke Up Again" by "manitoug15"**_

_**The song is Family Portrait by Pink.**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Amy xox**_


End file.
